Mi pasado, Nuestro Presente
by KingShadowSamus
Summary: Nuestro pasado define nuestro futuro, sin embargo, aborrecerlo y encasillarte en ella, provoca que nuestro mañana se convierta un destino infeliz e ingrato. La General Blade descubrirá que sus acciones tienen consecuencias atroces para su vida y para su familia.


**Hola, recién me registre para compartirles mi historia que llevo un par de semanas en mi cabeza, basándome en los comics de MKX y por el juego mismo, específicamente en la relación de Sonya-Cassie-Cage como familia, apuntando mucho al pasado turbio de Blade contra su nemesis Kano, que siempre me he preguntado, porque se encanillan tanto en su pasado? Si bien, el mercenario fue causante de la muerte de muchos de sus colegas, como el tal mencionado compañero de Sonya, hay algo como mas fuerte que la impulsa a desentenderse de su propia hija.**

 **A si mismo, espero que lo disfruten, y apreciare mucho las criticas que me ayudaran a mejorar en mi escritura :).**

 **Empecemos.**

 **Capitulo 1: La recaída**

Renuncio a ser parte de las Fuerzas Especiales-La respuesta seca de Cassie Cage había retumbado a todos los presentes que estaban en la oficina de la Mayor de las SF.

Su madre, el General Blade, no era la excepción, la mirada de su hija reflejaba una frialdad palpable e implacable que penetraba en lo más profundo de su alma, pero más que todo, proyectaba odio, rencor hacia ella. Quería negarse, hacerlo deliberadamente para que su hija dejase aquel sentimiento negativo hacia ella, busco la mirada de su colega Jackson Brigs, pero solo una mirada desaprobatoria fue lo bastante suficiente para hacerle entender que no se le ocurriera negar aquella petición. Suspirando de resignación, tomo la carta de renuncia de su hija y empezó a rellenar los formalismos necesarios para tramitar la petición de la soldado.

De acuerdo soldado Cassandra Cage-aquello le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero lo resistió. No quería derrumbarse…no le apetecía recaer en aquella faceta-Por sus acciones de defender la Tierra de la amenaza de Shinnok, se le concede a su petición de renuncia y ya no tendrá que rendir ejercicio alguno a las Fuerzas Especiales, de los Estados Unidos de América. Puede retirarse.

Sin más, hizo una rápida postura militar, para luego retirarse sin mediar palabra alguna. Su amiga, Jaquie preocupada por el estado de su amiga, decidió seguirla, pero el brazo mecánico de su padre se le impedido

Necesita tiempo, ella es la más afectada de todo esto-Su hija solo pudo cerrar los ojos por la enorme frustración que estaba sintiendo, su mejor amiga estaba más muerta que viva, y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Pero más que dirigido a su hija. La General entendió perfectamente que iba a dirigido a ella, pero no le recrimino nada, Sonya era consiente que ha hecho muchas cosas horribles para asegurar la defensa de su país y para salvar a sus compañeros, era el lema del soldado en guerra. Pero aquello, esa culpa tan latente como una daga clavada en su pecho, no tenía perdón. Y ese mismo lema era el único soporte que tenía para no caer en el abismo que ella misma juro no volver.

Incapaz de articular palabra alguna, Jax ordeno a los amigos de Cassie retirarse del recinto para empezar una rutina de entrenamiento, Jaquie fue la última en irse, no sin antes, de obsequiarle una mirada de desprecio a su superior, para luego abandonar el lugar.

Sonya solo mantenía la cabeza gacha mientras su cabello largo y ahora descuidado tapaba su cara, mientras el ex general de las fuerzas especiales, miraba expectante el estado de su superior.

Teniente Jax, retírese-aquello último lo dijo en un ápice de quebranto, lo que hizo entender que quería estar sola.

Luego de irse, Sonya quedo estática en la misma posición, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, ni dándole importancia en cuanto tiempo estuvo allí sentada en aquel sillón. Solo recordaba sus últimos momentos, aquel día cuando todo se fue al diablo.

Había recibido informes del paradero de Kano, se encontraba en el Mundo Exterior armando un ejército de mutantes y mercenarios en lo que antiguamente era el coliseo de Shao Kahn, se había convertido en la base principal de operaciones del Dragón Negro, iban a preparar algo grande y la Tierra iba a ser uno de los objetivos del criminal de ojo bionico. Fueron hasta allí, todo su equipo, tanto el propio Jax y su esposo Johnny, lograron interceptar a los criminales y comenzó el enfrentamiento, pero dado a la organización y las estrategias, lograron repelerlos fácilmente lo que obligo a que Kano comenzara a huir de la justicia. Pero cuando Sonya y los demás iniciaran una nueva persecución, se oyó una explosión que retumbo por todo el coliseo, y de pronto se vieron inmersos de cientos de mercenarios vestidos de rojo; Sonya supo quién era ellos, los rivales del Dragón Negro y de las Fuerzas Especiales: Los Dragones Rojos, y entonces empezó la verdadera carnicería. Mutantes y mercenarios del Dragón Negro por un franco, mientras que las Fuerzas Especiales y Dragones Rojos por el otro.

Y Entonces vio que su hija estaba teniendo problemas con un cabecilla del Dragón Rojo que estaba forcejeando con sus dos espadas contra el garrote metálico de Cassie. Pidió su ayuda, pero la oportunidad de oro de acabar con el indeseable de Kano estaba en la palma de su mano, si lo perdía, entonces sería imposible de localizarlo, haciendo imposible su meta de vengar a sus compañeros caídos después de aquella tragedia años atrás. Estuvo por varios segundos debutando en su interior, en uno de salvar a su hija o atrapar a aquel criminal astuto. Pero entonces tomo su decisión, dio media vuelta y salió en busca del mercenario, ante los ojos incrédulos e su hija.

Paso por largos pasillos y escondrijos hasta que dio a Kano en la arena central del coliseo, intentando escapar por medio en un portal que lo tele transportaría a quien sabe dónde; acelero el paso y pudo pararlo a tiempo, agarrándolo por sorpresa haciendo que cayese en el suelo. No paso mucho tiempo en que ambos rivales que duro por mucho tiempo se batieran en un duelo mortal. Peleo bien, con golpes precisos y letales que matarían a cualquier ser humano, pero aquello no era suficiente para apaciguar la furia y determinación de un alma vengativa que llevaba en sus hombros el nombre de cada uno de los caídos en batalla y las victimas que han muerto a sus manos. Todos y cada uno de ellos, le dieron a Blade la motivación y fuerza necesaria para moler a golpes el rostro de aquel miserable hasta convertirlo en una masa abultada y deforme por la cantidad de golpes que recibió, y si no fuese suficiente, Sonya arranco de tajo el caparazón metálico de su rostro, provocándole un intenso dolor sin precedentes, y sin misericordia, se lo clavo en toda su frente, atravesando el cráneo y posteriormente su cerebro, haciendo que dejase de luchar.

Lo había logrado, acabo con el peor criminal que haya parido la tierra y tuvo uno de las peores muertes que pudo imaginarse. Se Quita encima del ahora cadáver del líder de los Dragones, con su muerte, había parado su implacable ola de crimines y desdichas y sin un líder, tarde o temprano el resto de sus miembros caerían junto con él.

Se quedó un rato admirando el resultado de su obra y sin más se retiró corriendo para ayudar a su pelotón. Pero cuando iba llegando al silo de batalla, escucho un llanto que la hizo alarmar: Era de Cassie y se imaginó lo peor, por lo que acelero el paso para socorrerla.

Cuando llego, su rostro se pasmo del terror, pudo observar que la pelea había culminado, por un lado estaban un pequeño montículo con los cuerpos de los mercenarios del Dragón Negro y Rojo, pero por el otro lado Cassie estaba llorando a lagrima viva con un rostro descompuesto por la depresión que estuvo sufriendo, y la causa de aquello: El cadáver de Johnny Cage yacía en el piso con toda su playera manchada de sangre que salían por orificios en su pecho.

Aquello hizo que se tapara la boca con sus manos por el resultado que acababa de ocurrir, volvió a pasar lo que mucho tiempo había jurado que no pasara, otra persona muere por culpa de Kano y su banda de criminales, y ella no pudo no hacer para evitarlo, o más bien, pudo evitarlo, pero decidió guiarse por sus recuerdos del pasado y habían asesinado a la única persona en el mundo que lo amaba como era ella, con todos sus defectos y actitud malhumorada.

Cuando Cassie sintió la presencia de su madre, todo rastro de tristeza y angustia, fue reemplazada por una furia ciego, aun con lágrimas, se acercó iracunda contra su madre y sin ninguna explicación le dio un tremendo puñetazo que casi le desencajo la mandíbula y sin darle tiempo de responder, su hija le dio una tremenda patada en su estómago haciendo que escupiese sangre, aquello provoco que Jax y Takeda socorriesen a la general de la ira de Cassie

Aun maniatada por los dos hombres, Cassie forcejaba y lanzaba imperios contra su madre.

 **¡!POR TU MADLITA OBSERCION LO MATARON, MALDITA BASTARDA, NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO!** -Gritaba la hija de Johnny fuera de sí.

Jax viendo que Cassie empezaba a manifestar su poder ancestral, le dio un golpe seco en su nuca para dejarla inconsciente.

En cuanto Sonya, no respondió, estaba tan absorta por los acontecimientos que no tenía el raciocinio suficiente para procesar de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Aun en el suelo, observaba el cadáver de su esposo y pudo comprobar que no se trababa de una pesadilla, era la pura realidad, una consecuencia de un pasado rencoroso e ingrato, y sin poder evitarlo, el General Blade se acercó a rastras al cuerpo de su marido y lo abrazo con desespero mientras las lágrimas salían de su rostro. Ya no era Cassie quien se descomponía por la muerte de Cage, ya era Blade quien lloraba a lágrima viva, dejando a relucir todo el dolor que sufría.

Quien fue?-El interrogante furibundo de la Mayor hizo que Jax le señalara a un costado para dar vista al cadáver de Erron Black, estaba acostado boca arriba, no tenía brazos a la altura de los hombros, y con la cabeza aplastada, supo inmediatamente que Brigs fue el artificie de su muerte…Pero aquello no la consolaba

Sin más el pelotón de las Fuerzas Especiales cargaron el cuerpo de Johnny y el de Cassie, mientras que Sonya era socorrida por Jax. Mas para una victoria contra los Dragones, fue una derrota por la pérdida de uno de los mejores miembros de la Agencia. Durante el recorrido fue sucumbiendo el habla y los comentarios por un silencio incómodo hasta su llegada a la sede central de las F.E

La General Blade apretaba los puños al recordar aquellos espantosos recuerdos. Y para empeorar la situación es que aquello no termino. Luego que Cassie despertara, había cambiado rotundamente, era fría y había perdido todo ápice de su humor sarcástico. Lo que hubo una vez fue una Johnny versión femenina, había endurecido en una Sonya hecha y derecha, sin embargo, eso no alegraba a su madre, de hecho, cada oportunidad que tenía, su hija le recriminaba por la muerte de su padre, y tenía episodios severos de depresión y hostilidad contra cualquier persona que hablase mal contra su padre, y sumando más a su fama de actor fracasado, Cassie tuvo muchos cargos de agresión y violencia extrema, contra cualquier persona que hablase negativamente de Cage. Y sino fuese poco, la relación entre madre e hija se había roto completamente, comportándose como si fuesen un par de descocidas, Cassie por un lado culpaba a su madre por el abandono, y Sonya se defendía a negarse de la realidad a través de su orgullo.

Incluso se llegó a un punto en que Cassie decidió irse de la casa a pasar vivir sola en un apartamento alquilado en Nueva York, haciendo que las pocas veces que se veían eran en los entrenamientos y el asignamiento de misiones en la base de las Fuerzas Especiales. Pero ahora, con su renuncia, ya esos encuentros iban a desaparecer, y no podía hacer nada al respecto, tuvo varias oportunidades y las había echado a perder, ahora su hija la repudia y no quería saber nada de ella.

Trato de calmar su delgada capa de paciencia, sin embargo, el revoltijo de emociones proliferaron y sin poder mediar razón alguna, destruyo el escritorio que tenía al frente de un solo puñetazo, no contento con aquello inicio una destrucción sin precedentes en todo la oficina para saciar su impotencia. Aun con las manos ensangrentadas y moreteadas, no aplaco su inmensa rabia interna para destruirlo todo, y en menos de 10 minutos no quedo nada, no teniendo objeto alguno para desahogarse, se arrodillo y comenzó a gritar con todo lo que pudo, le daba igual que los de afuera la tomasen por loca. Solo quería sacarse el dolor y la angustia del pecho

Quería que todo su sufrimiento cesara…


End file.
